


Drinking at the Fountain of Hope

by orphan_account



Series: Danganronpa smut fics [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, M/M, Watersports, first off I felt my soul descending into hell every word I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I’m so happy,” Komaeda sighs happily, pushing his face in and nuzzling against Naegi's crotch. “My luck has truly blessed me today, granting me this chance to serve the Ultimate Hope.”Naegi whimpers, standing shock still. He has to go so badly. Even one wrong movement and he’ll be pissing himself.-aka Naegi is out taking care of Monokumas when he finds himself stuck between a rock and Komaeda who has some very particular ideas on how best to service his Hope.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto
Series: Danganronpa smut fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572568
Comments: 30
Kudos: 210





	Drinking at the Fountain of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what possessed me to write this, but here it is. Piss drinking, face fucking, very dubious consent on Naegi's part - maybe a little AU and OOC, so take it as you will.
> 
> Enjoy, if this is your cup of tea!

Naegi wipes his sleeve across his forehead, dabbing away the sweat beading along his forehead. He’d been out all day, chasing down Monokumas. It’s always a tense, long day when he heads out to deal with the seemingly impossible number of them, wandering around the ruins and staying on his toes, but someone has to do it.

His stomach grumbles as if to nail home just how long he’s been running around out here, and he feels the telltale pressure low in his stomach that tells him he needs to find a place to go to the bathroom.  _ Quickly. _ He touches over his bladder as though he can feel how heavy and full it is.

He knows he can go out here where his only company is Monokuma bodies littering the ground and the cracked foundations of buildings, but he can’t quite shake the feeling of eyes on him. Enoshima Junko had probably watched him in the bathroom a dozen times back during the Mutual Highschool Killings and he simply can’t stand to think of her ghost inside of the Monokuma machines watching him again, from beyond the grave. It’s just too creepy.

Before he heads back, he takes a moment and breathes in deeply, tastes the decay in the air. One day, he’s sure, he’ll see humanity rebuild itself. There will be flowers that bloom again, the sun will shine down on laughing children that can go to school without feeling fear, and slowly but surely, the despair haunting the world will fade into a dull scar that doesn’t ache so badly.

A quiet laugh from behind him spurs him into action, spinning around with the megaphone in his hands at the ready. Togami and Kirigiri would both sigh and shake their heads at his coffin if he got caught off guard by a Monokuma at the very last moment.

It’s not a Monokuma though. A shock of white hair and a gaunt, pale face greets him.

“Oh,” Naegi pauses, a bit startled at the sudden appearance of the other boy. Still, he forces a smile onto his face, determined to keep a friendly face on despite his desire to squirm in discomfort. “Hello, Komaeda! You surprised me. How are you?”

He’s not sure what Komaeda is doing here, so far away from the Future Foundation. Togami and Kirigiri, and even Komaru, had advocated for Komaeda always staying within the purview of the Foundation in order to keep a close eye on him. For him to be here, so far away from them, is a little worrying.

Komaeda’s face twitches into a blissful smile, his body curling in as he hugs himself. “Ahh, no need for someone like you to concern yourself with me… Please, forgive my pitiful self for disturbing you.”

“Ahh, I’m not very busy right now,” Naegi rubs the back of his head, taking a step over towards Komaeda. “I just finished up here actually... I was about to head back.” He makes a show of stretching to emphasize his exhaustion and grimaces at the pressure on his bladder. He’s got to be careful.

Komaeda’s eyes seem strangely bright, almost feverish, as they follow him. “Your eyes… They were looking at the future, weren’t they?”

Naegi stops in surprise at the astute guess.

“I could just tell. I could see the  _ hope _ in your eyes,” Komaeda shivers delightedly, hugging himself tighter as his eyes trail down Naegi’s body. He adjusts himself self-consciously and hopes his antsiness doesn’t show. “Ahh, does the Ultimate Hope need something?”

Naegi can’t stop himself from frowning. Did Komaeda notice that, too? “I’m just tired. Let’s head back.”

Komaeda takes a step towards him and Naegi reflexively takes a step back before mentally scolding himself. He can’t allow himself to be unnerved - Komaeda is his friend. He’s not in danger, despite all of the warnings he’d been issues. The Future Foundation, his friends, they’d all said Komaeda was the most dangerous of all of the Ultimate Despairs, but it’s not true. He just needs patience.

At the moment, though, he doesn’t have the patience he needs in order to deal with the other Lucky student. He  _ needs _ to go.

“Sorry, Komaeda, I don’t really have time for this right now. I really feel tired -”

“Sometimes I forget how human you are, that you also must obey the human body’s needs,” Komaeda says, then he laughs, eyes going wide and wild. “Isn’t that so strange of me? So stupid. You’re the most human of all of us. The most hopeful. The perfect human. I’m just trash - garbage compared to you! Just a thin shell over top of the most vile, wretched -”

“That’s wrong!” Naegi exclaims. Komaeda blinks at him, and waits patiently for Naegi’s argument, a faint flush spreading over his expectant face. “You bleed, just like me. And you dream, and think, and  _ hope! _ You and I are the same! I’m no better of a person, or human, than anyone else!”

It’s hard to focus on anything other than the demanding pressure building, but he has to. It’s this exact mindset that makes him feel so deeply for Komaeda. This self-destructive, self-loathing personality that he’s sure Enoshima had fueled from something small into this terrible thing. He wishes, not for the first time, that Enoshima’s AI worm hadn’t been able to enter the dream program they’d created to undo the despair inside of Class 77-B.

Maybe then, Komaeda could have properly healed and been happy with himself.

The other boy shudders, his entire body shaking with the force of it, and his face goes red as he moans in delight. “You truly are the Ultimate Hope, aren’t you? Naegi…” He takes another staggering step forwards.

Naegi steps back to keep their distance. He needs to go. He has to go right now. He turns away, making his goodbyes. “Sorry, Komaeda, but I really need to go back now, so - H-hey!”

He can’t make it far before the taller boy crowds up into his space, his dizzyingly feverish eyes staring down at him. There’s even a strand of drool beginning to leak out of his mouth. Naegi grits his teeth. He doesn’t have time for this. His bladder is so full it’s hurting!

“Let go,” he orders stiffly.

“You must be suffering right now, aren’t you?” Komaeda simpers, hands grabbing firmly ahold of Naegi’s shoulders and urging him backwards towards the shade of a half-destroyed building. “Isn’t that another part of being human?”

“Komaeda, this isn’t funny,” Naegi protests, wriggling in the hold and feeling every jolt straight down to his aching bladder.

“I saw you earlier,” the white haired boy whispers, leaned in close enough to where his breath ghosts across Naegi’s face. The look in his eyes is frightening with its intensity. “I saw you hold yourself, looking so embarrassed, like someone was watching you…” He giggles, sounding utterly mad. “I suppose someone  _ was. _ But you…” He leans in further, lips skating across Naegi’s ear and sending a cascade of shivers down his back. “You need to relieve yourself, don’t you?”

Naegi jerks back but Komaeda’s hold doesn’t give. He feels his face go red with embarrassment. “Let me go!”

“You do!” Komaeda crows victoriously. “I knew it. I can tell. I watch you so often, so carefully, with these greedy eyes of mine. Every single bit of you. I can see what you need. You’re far too perfect to release yourself out here, aren’t you? Pissing on the side of a building, it simply doesn’t fit someone as perfect as you.”

This is too far, even for Komaeda. He drops his megaphone and uses both hands to try and pry himself backwards from the other boy.

“I’m not kidding around anymore,” Naegi says, voice quivering ever so slightly even to his own ears. “L-Let me go. Okay? We can talk later. I - you’re right, okay? I don’t want to… y’know. Out here. I just don’t.”

“Why not piss on one of the Monokuma?” Komaeda suggests, the almost cruel tilt of his smile belying the faux-innocence in his voice.

“What?!” he gasps.

“Enoshima Junko! You utterly dominated her, crushed her! It’s only right for you to humiliate her memory - her presence! The very embodiment of her will!” The fanaticism in his voice chills Naegi to the bone.

He just shakes his head and tries to pull away. There’s simply no way to voice just how utterly  _ wrong  _ that is.

One of the hands lets go of his arms and he almost feels relieved, until the hand drops down and caresses the front of his pants.

“Komaeda!” Naegi yelps, trying to twist away, doing his best to leverage out of the now one-handed grip, but it turns bruising and he can’t move away as he’s backed into a wall. It must be his mechanical hand, because the one stroking over his crotch is warm - he can feel the warmth seeping through the pant cloth.

Komaeda seems like he can’t even hear him, breathing quickly and sweat dripping down his red face. His eyes are trained on the spot where his hand is rubbing, wide and bright with an insane look.

“Please, Komaeda,” Naegi begs, “just let go. I  _ can’t  _ -”

Komaeda drops to his knees, his grip changing from Naegi’s arm to his hip, pinning it severely against the wall. There will be bruises left, Naegi can tell. Komaeda’s thumb presses dangerously against the softness of his stomach, close enough that he can feel the barest hint of pressure against his bladder. He groans in the effort of not wetting his pants.

“I’m so happy,” Komaeda sighs happily, pushing his face in and nuzzling against his crotch. “My luck has truly blessed me today, granting me this chance to serve the Ultimate Hope.”

Naegi whimpers, standing shock still. He has to go  _ so badly. _ Even one wrong movement and he’ll be pissing himself, and then he’ll have to go back to the Future Foundation with wet pants like a child who hasn't been potty trained. He can just imagine the disgust in Togami’s eyes, the embarrassed look in Komaru’s. He has to hold on. Just a little longer, surely…!

Komaeda must sense the fight going out of him, both hands quickly undoing his pants and pulling them and his underwear down to his knees in one fell swoop. The erotic expression on Komaeda’s face at the sight of his bare dick… Naegi shudders. It reminds him of Enoshima’s face of utter euphoria as she went to her execution.

“Ahh,” Komaeda moans loudly, wet tongue hanging out of his mouth, looking sinful. “Ohh, please, Naegi! Please, use me as your dirty, disgusting toilet. Please piss in my mouth and let me swallow it like the filthy human I am!”

This isn’t real. This isn’t  _ happening. _

But it feels unbelievably real as Komaeda opens his mouth, all wet pink tongue and white teeth, and gently takes Naegi’s soft dick in. The heat - the  _ wet _ \- Naegi whimpers again, knees going a little weak and head swimming.

The shock of white hair bobs a bit, lips dragging over the sensitive skin, tongue laving over him.

Naegi gasps at the tug of faint arousal, but he can’t focus on it. Everything else is being drowned out by the intense desire to release himself - but he can’t! He  _ can’t! _ Not into Komaeda’s mouth, that would just be horrible! It would be -

Komaeda sucks hard, cheeks hollowing out. Naegi looks down at him through tearful eyes, body slumping back against the wall in defeat.

“Please…” Naegi begs again, desperate for just a moment to himself, for Komaeda to back away and let him take care of himself.

His only response is Komaeda’s hands sliding towards his stomach, kneading into the soft skin, pushing against him. Pushing right over top of his bladder -

He cries in a mixture of despair and relief as his dick twitches and releases a few drops of piss. It feels so good. It feels  _ unbearably _ good after so long of waiting. The torture is a thousand times worse as he tries so hard to hold back, but Komaeda sucks harder, moaning and kneading harder.

He can’t hold it.

His control finally gives in and he pisses into Komaeda’s wet mouth for what feels like forever. When he looks down, he sees the white haired boy’s throat moving as he swallows every last drop, the veritable hearts forming in his eyes. Finally, the stream ends and Naegi breaths out a sigh of utter relief.

Komaeda suckles the last drops out, tongue laving over him. It feels good. Everything about this feels so good… The relief, the warmth, the slick tongue curling around his sensitive dick. It twitches inside of Komaeda’s mouth and Naegi feels a jolt of horror. There’s no way he can find this arousing! Not right now!

“I - I’m so sorry,” Naegi says as he comes back to his mind, feeling horrified with himself and trying to push Komaeda’s face away as his dick swells and thickens with arousal.

Komaeda doesn’t let him, though, and stays firmly lodged around his dick, sucking and licking, moving his head back and forth fluidly. Naegi wonders dimly if he has practice doing this - not that he would have authority on what makes a good blowjob, but the way Komaeda is servicing him is  _ perfect. _

Naegi opens his mouth to urge Komaeda away but all that comes out is a desperate moan. His head falls back against the wall as teeth gently skim over his sensitive skin, tracing over a vein.

Komaeda’s hand snakes up and his human hand rubs against his suddenly heavy, aching balls. He gently massages them, tugging on them now and then to send shivers down Naegi’s spine, rolling them in his palm.

Naegi’s mouth drops open to gasp for air as the heat builds, molten and electrifying low in his stomach. He’s going to come in his friend’s mouth, after pissing in it? Is that really what he’s been brought to? What kind of Hope is he when he can’t even fight back against something like this?

Komaeda pulls his mouth back just enough to suck at the tip, digging his tongue into the slit. Naegi feels a small blurt of precome shoot out of him that Komaeda greedily swallows down.

The hand massaging his heavy balls pulls away and reaches for one of Naegi’s hands, guiding it into the mass of white hair. He grabs on and stars burst behind his eyes as Komaeda hums encouragingly around him. That felt  _ good. _ The vibrations were so - so -

He tangles his other hand into Komaeda’s hair and is rewarded with another hum. White noise is starting up in his mind, making him feel fuzzy and dizzy.

He can’t stop moaning and his hips move forward without his permission, driving his dick just a little deeper into Komaeda’s mouth. Komaeda groans and sucks feverishly on him, wrapping his arms around Naegi's waist and urging him to do it again.

His hips pull back and snap forward, fingers gripping and pulling at the white strands of hair

His world narrows down to those two points of contact - the rough white hair he tugs on as he humps Komaeda's mouth. He fucks deeper and deeper until he hears gagging and Komaeda’s mouth and throat spasm around him.

He nearly bites through his lip to keep himself from shouting at the delicious pressure around him, barely finds it in himself to pull back. Through blurry eyes he sees the face angled up at him all covered in drool and sweat and tears, filled with an exhaltant bliss. The hands at his back coax him back in and he gives in.

With the barest nudges of approval he finds himself fucking his friend's mouth like he's nothing more than animal in heat, chasing after his moment of euphoria that’s just an inch away. The molten heat in his belly winds up tighter and tighter.

“K-Komaeda -” Naegi chokes out as he feels a sudden wave overwhelm him. The heat prickles all over him, light exploding behind his eyes as he holds Komaeda’s head against him, coming into the wet heat until finally it ends and he sags bonelessly against the crumbling stone wall and gasping for breath.

His grip goes lax and Komaeda licks and sucks at him until he shivers from the overstimulation. The other boy seems to sense when it becomes too much and sits back on his heels.

Komaeda’s face is a mess. Naegi feels a deep jolt of guilt for allowing this to happen and nearly tears his tie off to wipe as much of the mess off as he can.

“I’m  _ so _ sorry,” Naegi says, tossing his ruined tie aside when he’s cleaned as much as he can.

“Don’t be,” Komaeda assures with unnatural calm, his voice rough and raw from the abuse Naegi had just inflicted on him, pulling Naegi’s pants back up and carefully doing up the zipper. “It was truly delicious - all of it. Every second of it was worth my pitiful existence continuing until now.”

Naegi shuts his eyes hard, squeezing out the last tears, feeling as though if he shut them hard enough then maybe he could pretend nothing of this had ever happened.

“Please feel free to let me know if you ever need a toilet again,” Komaeda smiles, getting up and dusting his knees off. “I would be happy to serve the Ultimate Hope.”

Naegi pretends he doesn’t hear him. He goes and picks up his megaphone and hears Komaeda shuffle along behind him, obediently walking just one step behind all the way back until they reach the Future Foundation. He can’t think about all of this right now. Just for tonight he’ll pretend nothing happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I am seriously considering writing more fucked up!Komaeda forcing his way into servicing Naegi, because I love me a desperate, crazy bottom, but who knows what the future holds.
> 
> Anyways, if you liked it please feel free to leave a comment and let me know I'm not alone in this weird kink abyss.


End file.
